powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Game Shakers
Power Rangers Game Shakers is the fifth season of Mihailo-Mateja's Power Rangers Series. This is the fifth season in the Power Rangers Game Shakers Series with 5 seasons and 70 episodes. Plot The series revolves around two seventh graders, Babe and Kenzie, living in Brooklyn, New York, who create a video game app called "Sky Whale" for their school science project. When the game proves to be wildly successful, they form a gaming company called Game Shakers, and hire their friend, Hudson. They later partner with rapper Double G, who becomes their investor as part of a compromise for their illegal use of his song, "Drop Dat What", in their game. Double G's son, Triple G, then becomes a video game consultant for the company, making him the fourth Game Shaker. Episodes Season 1 *1-2. 9/12/15 - Sky Whale (101-102) *3. 9/19/15 - Lost Jacket, Falling Pigeons (104) *4. 9/26/15 - Dirty Blob (105) *5. 10/03/15 - MeGo the Freakish Robot (106) *6. 10/10/15 - Tiny Pickles (103) *7. 10/24/15 - Scared Tripless (108) *8. 11/07/15 - Trip Steals the Jet (107) *9. 11/14/15 - Lost on the Subway (109) *10. 11/21/15 - You Bet Your Bunny (110) *11. 11/28/15 - A Reggae Potato Christmas (111) *12. 1/09/16 - Poison Pie (113) *13. 1/16/16 - Party Crashers (112) *14. 1/23/16 - The Girl Power Awards (116) *15. 1/30/16 - A Job for Jimbo (115) *16. 2/06/16 - Shark Explosion (118) *17. 2/20/16 - Nasty Goats (114) *18. 2/27/16 - Babe's Fake Disease (119) *19. 3/05/16 - The Diss Track (117) *20-21. 5/21/16 - Revenge @ Tech Fest (124-125) Season 2 *22. 9/17/16 - Armed & Coded (204) *23. 9/24/16 - Secret Level (123) *24. 10/01/16 - The Very Old Finger (120) *25. 10/08/16 - Buck the Magic Rat (121) *26. 11/05/16 - Baby Hater (207) *27. 11/12/16 - Byte Club (122) *28. 11/19/16 - Babe's Bench (201) *29. 2/11/17 - The Mason Experience (205) *30. 2/18/17 - Bunger Games (202) *31. 2/25/17 - Wedding Shower of Doom (203) *32. 3/04/17 - Bear Butt Laser Runner (208) *33. 3/18/17 - Air TnP (212) *34. 3/25/17 - Llama Llama Spit Spit (206) *35. 5/06/17 - Clam Shakers, Part 1 (219) *36. 5/13/17 - Clam Shakers, Part 2 (220) *37. 5/20/17 - Wing Suits & Rocket Boots (215) *38. 9/09/17 - Game Shippers (211) *39. 9/16/17 - The One With the Coffee Shop (209) *40. 9/23/17 - The Trip Trap (216) *41. 9/30/17 - The Switch (218) *42. 10/07/17 - Dancing Kids, Flying Pig (213) *43. 10/14/17 - War and Peach (214) *44. 10/21/17 - Spy Games (217) *45. 11/04/17 - Babe Gets Crushed (210) Season 3 *46. 2/10/18 - Babe Loves Danger (308) *47. 2/18/18 - Lumples (301) *48. 2/25/18 - Subway Girl (302) *49. 3/04/18 - Snackpot! (303) *50. 3/11/18 - Babe & The Boys (304) *51. 4/01/18 - Escape From Utah! (306) *52. 4/08/18 - Super Ugly Head (305) *53. 3/30/19 - Snoop Therapy (310) *54. 4/06/19 - Hot Bananas (307) *55. 4/13/19 - Flavor City (309) *56. 4/20/19 - Wet Willy's Wild Water Park (311) *57. 4/27/19 - Demolition Doll House (312) *58. 5/04/19 - Hungry Hungry Hypno (313) *59. 5/11/19 - Breaking Bad News (314) *60. 5/25/19 - Bug Tussle (315) *61. 5/25/19 - Why Tonya (318) *62. 6/01/19 - Boy Band Cat Nose (316) *63. 6/08/19 - He's Back (317) Season 4 *64. 1/30/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 1 (319) *65. 2/05/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 2 (320) *66. 2/10/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 3 (321) *67. 2/15/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 4 (322) *68. 2/20/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 5 (323) *69. 2/25/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 6 (324) *70. 3/05/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 7 (325) Season 5 * 71. 4/05/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 8 (326) *72. 5/05/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 9 (327) *73. 6/05/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 10 (328) *74. 7/05/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 11 (329) *75. 8/05/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 12 (330) *76. 9/05/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 13 (331) *77. 9/10/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 14 (332) *78. 10/05/20 - Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 15 (333) *79. 10/10/20 - Goodbye Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 1 (334) *80. 10/30/20 - Goodbye Power Rangers Game Shakers Part 2 (335) Characters Rangers Main article: Game Shakers Rangers Gallery Game Shakers Rangers Kenzie_S2.jpg|Kenzie Bell Prgs-red.png|Red Game Shakers Ranger HudsonS2.jpg|Hudson Gimble Prgs-blue.png|Blue Game Shakers Ranger Babe_S2.jpg|Babe Carano Prgs-pink.png|Pink Game Shakers Ranger TripleG_S2.jpg|Triple G Prgs-green.png|Green Game Shakers Ranger DoubleG_S2.jpg|Double G PRGS-BLACK.png|Black Game Shakers Ranger Pheobe Thunderman.jpg|Phoebe Thunderman Prgs-gold.png|Gold Game Shakers Ranger Allies Legends Main article: Legendary Rangers (Game Shakers) * Power Rangers Jumanji * Former Jumanji Rangers * Power Rangers Old Sharks * Power Rangers Sharknado * Power Rangers Code Lyoko * Power Rangers Henry Danger And Introducing the TBA